1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor wafers and a system therefor, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing semiconductor wafers and a system therefor wherein a thin piece-shaped wafer is manufactured from a silicon ingot which is a semiconductor wafer material.
2. Description of the Related Art In the manufacturing process of the semiconductor wafer, a silicon ingot is carried to a slicing machine and fixed thereto, then, the slicing machine is operated so that the ingot is cut into the semiconductor wafer with a predetermined thickness.
Next, the wafer cut with the slicing machine is carried to the independent peel-off device for the slice base, and then, is immersed for a predetermined time in the chemical vessel provided in the peel-off device, so that the adhesive of the slice base is dissolved and then the slice base is peeled off from the wafer.
Then, the wafers of which the slice base are peeled off are carried to the wash-dry device and ultrasonic-cleaned one by one or by the batch processing so as to remove chips and the like on the surface thereof, thereafter, the wafer is conveyed to the dry part to be spin-dried.
And, the dried wafer is carried to the chamfering device and the edge of the wafer is chamfered thereby, thereafter, it is carried to the wash-dry device again and washed and dried, then stored in the cassette.
The wafer is manufactured from the ingot by this process.
However, in the conventional system for manufacturing semiconductor wafers, each process is independent, so that the wafer must be carried to the next process whenever one process is finished, therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the manufacturing is performed inefficiently because of the time which is lost between the processes, and the troubles and the like.
Moreover, the ingot which is the semiconductor wafer material is lifted manually and fixed to the ingot holding part, therefore, there are disadvantages in that the work to lift the heavy ingot and fix it to the ingot holding part requires a lot of help and takes a lot of time, and further, the installation work is dangerous.
Further, in the conventional method of peeling off the slice base of the semiconductor wafer, since chemicals are used, there is a disadvantage in that it is necessary to process the waste fluid when these chemicals are disposed.
And, in the method of peeling off the slice base, the semiconductor wafer must be immersed in the chemicals until the adhesive dissolves, therefore, there is a disadvantage in that it takes a lot of time.
In addition, in the conventional method of washing and drying the semiconductor wafer, the wafer must be conveyed to the drying part and dried after washing at the ultrasonic washing part, therefore, there are disadvantages in that the system is large-sized and it takes a lot of time to wash and dry the semiconductor wafer.